clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Roger6881/Archive 2
Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 Merry Christmas from Twinkie102! Heyy! Merry Christmas! :D :Why thank you! Merry Christmas to you too. --Roger6881 09:50, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays ! FROM CADENCE176761 :Thank you! --Roger6881 (talk) 09:25, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 04:53, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, Dps! To you too. --Roger6881 (talk) 10:27, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas From JWPengie 18:20, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 19:00, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year! 15:27, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Cool Pixels (talk) 15:31, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Can You Help me protect my profile from being edited by others! And can you tell me how you added this to your profile? :That's a template I used for my 'inactive wikis' profile page. See the text here (feel free to take the code). As for protecting your page, I can't protect it so only you can edit it. Sorry! --Roger6881 (talk) 16:46, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Updates I also posted one update page http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Club_Penguin_Updates:_23rd_January_2014 Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts 10:41, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Club Penguin Updates: 30th January 2014 I posted some updates Here. Please check it out! Penguin Herald Hi Roger,I was thinking to make a competition in every penguin herald.Can I? :The Penguin Herald was discontinued, sorry for the inconvenience. The reason for it being discontinued was lack of viewers. :Kallie Jo (talk) 16:43, February 10, 2014 (UTC) In-game images Hey Roger, You know you can zoom in to make in-game images bigger, right? Only asking because if you don't zoom in, it's really small. If you're using Windows 8 on Chrome/Firefox, you can zoom in to exactly 300% without it getting blurry. If you're using IE on Windows 8, you can zoom in to about 800% without it getting blurry. Hope this helped :P Kallie Jo (talk) 15:46, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :Zoom in how? Using the photo editor? I thought that only made the image your editing bigger for you to see. I'll give it a go. --Roger6881 (talk) 15:48, March 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, it really depends on the browser you're using. In Chrome, you have to click on the three horizontal lines icon that is on the upper right portion of the window, and click the + sign next to "Zoom". I'm sure you can find stuff for other browsers on Google. ::Kallie Jo (talk) 15:51, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :::So I'm editing a photo in my browser? Right. --Roger6881 (talk) 15:53, March 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::No, you're zooming in on the content. You're making the content on the page be bigger than they usually are. You're not editing a photo, you're just making the actual content on the webpage appear bigger. ::::Kallie Jo (talk) 15:54, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::Oh, thanks Kallie! I understand (wow that took awhile). :P --Roger6881 (talk) 16:01, March 1, 2014 (UTC) WHAT YOU MAKE ME MAD IVANS HAT WAS NEW Ivanpoop1 (talk) 20:36, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, it's not a real item. If you want to create a new page do it using your user page. [[User:name/name]]. --Roger6881 (talk) 18:54, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Please Help Me o during my trial, I kicked Penstubal for revealing personal information- Middle name- and got replied with a lovely huge argument from Super Miron and C H U N KY, who even said he hadn't read the policy, and Miron said things like "Middle name is fine" and I said that it does not say that in the policy. Then he started taking the mickey outta me. I need help urgently please. Check logs if you do not believe me, also, Callum Fawsitt is with me on this. Leader :Okay, thanks for brining this to my attention. I've checked the policy and it says that only the first name is allowed. --Roger6881 (talk) 18:54, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Relationship section Hi Roger, It's been 14 days since the relationship section vote started, and the vote successfully passed. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:32, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Username Wasn't your user pet-name Roggie but now its Rogge. [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 11:07, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Vacation Hi Roger, I hope you enjoy your vacation :) have fun! Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:07, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:15, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, Dps! --Roger6881 (talk) 17:32, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:01, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! To you too! :) --Roger6881 (talk) 19:01, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! :Thanks! Go green, right? (Not with envy :P) --Roger6881 (talk) 19:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day and Easter from JWPengie :) JWPengie is Cat ' ' Dog! 12:41, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! --Roger6881 (talk) 19:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi!! Guess who got a present ✓ Kyfur (talk) 21:05, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :Awh, wow! That's so kind of you. It looks so cool. It even has my name! :D --Roger6881 [[User talk:Roger6881|'(talk)']] 21:06, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Talk to meh? Hi! HP passed on the message that you wanted to talk to me, and i'm happy to oblige! I'll probably be on IRC for at least a few hours on Saturday, or if you really want we can communicate on this page. :) CK Need help? 01:11, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Haha, thanks! It's just been awhile since I last spoke to you and I wanted to see how you were. :) --Roger6881 [[User talk:Roger6881|'(talk)']] 08:38, May 3, 2014 (UTC) May The 4th Be With You! Hey! May The 4th Be With You! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:21, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt To you too, Jedi. :P --Roger6881 (talk) 08:05, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Please, you're my fave admin, Callum has lied about me to try and save his rights from some things he did on chat today. I need your help, P-P knows the full story, please consult with him to learn it, help me please. :( Leader of CP Parties! Talk 16:01, May 7, 2014 (UTC) RE:Deleting my image I replaced the image with a larger sharper svg version. The one you uploaded (seen here) also had a piece of the white background between the item and the arm showing. The reason I completely changed out the images was because yours was in png format and mine is in svg. If the one I was uploading was in png, I would have simply overwritten it with a larger file. But due to it not being the same file type, I had to change images. And once the images were switched out, I deleted the one you uploaded due to it not being used anymore, and there isn't a point of having two pictures of the same item uploaded when there is an improved one. I hope there are no hard feelings, I simply just wanted to provide a better image. Regards, Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!]] 20:44, May 7, 2014 (UTC) COPPA What is a COPPA user? please tell me. User:Kanpo1 06:54, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Callum Lied Again Hey Roger. Callum lied to P-P again. http://prntscr.com/3iz631 Ain't nobody got time fo' dat! 22:00, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Puffles Wiki Vandalism Hai Roger, A user named Funforautumn renamed the Puffles page to Kookies and created a new Puffles page so I can't rename it back. Can you delete Puffles so we can rename Kookies back? Thanks, 'JWPengie' 'is ' 'in' ' ' 'FUTURE!!' 10:57, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :I have restored the Puffles page for you. :) '✓ Kyfur' (talk) 11:25, May 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Never mind. I tried to do a trick to rename the page back but this didn't work because of the redirects. '✓ Kyfur' (talk) 12:22, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I've deleted Puffles and renamed the page. Thanks for informing me of the situation and I'm sorry I could not respond earlier. --Roger6881 (talk) 13:25, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Congrats! You have been nominated by 'Ecpg' (For becoming The Most Helpful Penguin) for 'Pixel Awards' hosted by me. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''To;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 13:13, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Summer Shenanigans 2014 Hey Roger. I was wondering if there was going to be another Summer Shenanigans for this year. P-P told me that it didn't work out so well in 2013, but since there are more users now, I think it might work. Also, If there were to be another Summer Shenanigans will you host it again or will another person host it? Thank you for your time. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 15:42, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Summer Shenanigans 2014! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 01:27, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Reminder Dear admin, Please to visit the admins wiki for updates and discussions that are taking place. Remember to visit it once a while to check for new updates. :—The wiki's administration, 16:02, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Hello http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg OP is a llama! http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg Inactivity A notice to the administration, I will be absent for the next week or so due to a vacation. Just wanted to give you a heads-up. Thanks for your attention, Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!]] 12:40, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Inactive I will be inactive for 2 weeks because of formative assessment exams, These exams are very tough and I really need to score good marks for this! I will not be editing and also not making customs. Thanks :) - [[User:Cool Pixels|'Let's;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Start;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 07:47, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Reminder Dear admin, Please visit the admins wiki for updates and discussions that are taking place. Remember to visit it once a while to check for new updates. :—The wiki's administration, 21:44, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Chat Mod Update Message here. Club Of Peng (talk) 08:36, July 21, 2014 (UTC) I Totally Forgot What Day I Had Chat Mod And I Would Like To Change It To The 25'th If Thats Okay. Thanks. ~Club Of Peng~ Super Miron report Super Miron banned me unjustifiably. Banning me for 2 weeks because of a long chat ban log and 3 kicks that weren't explained is not a good reason for a 2 week long ban. This is not the first time this has happened. Super Miron's failure of communication is one reason why I'm not learning anything from his bans. ~ Perapin (Contact) 11:49, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :You'd wanna read everything from here first before you think about Perapin: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Penguin-Pal#Super_Miron_report --[[User:Penstubal|'Penstubal']] (Talk) 11:53, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Super Miron report update Also please note that Super Miron followed me on the CPWN chat and spammed there with his friend Penstubal. This is a social problem. ~ Perapin (Contact) 12:02, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I AM A FREAKING CPWN USER YOU DUMB IDIOT! AND MIRON IS ALWAYS ON THAT CHANNEL, HE IS THERE 24/7! AND BY THE WAY, YOU WERE ON THE FANON CHANNEL, IDIOT! Roger also has NOTHING TO DO WITH CPWN, so shut up already! Also, we DIDNT EVEN SPAM! YOU FIND 2 LINES OF THE SAME THING AS SPAM! GET A LIFE, GET EDUCATION! AND STOP BEING SUCH A BABY! --[[User:Penstubal|'Penstubal']] (Talk) 12:09, July 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Incident Hi Roger, Perapin's ban log is long in particule, though it's kinda how repeating offenses result longer punishments when it comes to blocks. I'm not sure if there's need to expand the policy further, to inform people that even if they get banned and break the rules again, their punishment would be more strict, though if you think it's important, you're welcome to add that as well. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:08, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :That doesn't tell why it was fair to give a 2 week long chat ban. Repeated offenses could not be learned from in my context because the ban reasoning is very sloppy and vague. ~ Perapin (Contact) 12:15, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :I believe the clarification is necessary, or this happens. I think we will have to vote on this, though. --Roger6881 (talk) 12:13, July 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Communication Ok thx for telling me this (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 06:22, July 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Deletion Hello Roger. I received your message in my talk page and I realized the user is aware of subpages. He has a subpage listing his stamps. Just a quick note ;) [[User:Phineas99cp|'SUMMER ' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| BELONGS ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| TO ]] July 29, 2014 Oh ty for explaining that I'm new to this wiki so I don't really know how this completely works. Does that mean the modern art isn't rare any more because I turned that rare cause I have never seen that in any igloo with the exception of my own. Do you want to be friends on club penguin? Im assuming Roger6881 is your penguin name so that's what I will request if you say yes. 2 Things 1:Do you know why the music cruise is still here on the island? 2:what server are u on How do you become admin Its just something that I have ALWAYS been curious about for the wikia network - cokiedoe on 7/30 at 1:51 Penguin Standard time. Community Vote Hey, Roger. I see that you voted "for" the Demotion Policy vote on the Vote Page. There were quite a few "against" votes since you and other users voted, so I'd like to ask if you would take a moment to read through the comments and reconsider your vote. If you have read through the comments and still feel that the vote should pass, please keep your vote the same. On the other hand, if you feel that the vote should not pass, please change your vote. It is entirely your choice what to vote for, but I just wanted to bring this to your attention. Thanks and have a nice day, -- 00:03, August 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hi Hi Roger, I'm not exactly sure what occured in that page, though it seems like a normal rollback (though perhaps mobile allows rollbacking rollbacks). Anyway, i did talk with Wolf yesterday, though i'm not sure if it was about what you are thinking of. I'm in the IRC if you need to talk. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:27, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Chat Please get on chat. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 00:09, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Come on Come on chat please! Invasion. FurryHamster03' ' 00:14, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Invaders (8/12) We had invaders today approximately coming online at 5:00pm Pacific Daylight Time. Dolly Parton is one of them. She talked inappropriately. Sharon is also one of the invaders, she is talking off-topic and is in some way, not following our policy. I am not sure about Call Me Sydney, but please check on her. She talked inappropriately on August 7. Please try to find about that in the logs. This must be dealt with. Tech told me to message you about this so please do something about it. We are in danger! Pikachu Sensei (talk) 00:42, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Pikachu Sensei-san Re: Re-promoting He's made 3 mainspace edits (his first 3 mainspace edits in almost a month) since I demoted him on August 13. While it's a good start, making 3 edits is not settling back into editing. I would like to re-promote him, but let him show that he deserves to be a rollback again. -- 22:27, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Dear Roger Can you help me get beta VisualEditor off? Thx P.s. I think I need more help in this wiki and how do I get a profile picture?. CreativeFletcher123 (talk) 00:25, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :Issue resolved. :Kallie Jo (talk) 00:29, August 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: So... I'm fine! Thanks for asking! :) Titanium Ninja (talk) 14:07, August 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Image names I have changed my ways. =P Here's one of my new renamed images: Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 14:23, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Untitled Hi, why did you reedit my revisions on the Golden O' Berry? All I did was put spaces between the apostrophes because that is how it's spelled. :/ Reminder Dear admin, Please visit the admins wiki for updates and discussions that are taking place. Remember to visit it once a while to check for new updates. :—The wiki's administration, 16:34, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Punctuation Penguin (talk) 17:45, September 14, 2014 (UTC) 'Congratulations Roger!' Hi Roger, Congratulations on becoming Penguin of the Month for the second time! Huge Achievement! From, Callum Callum 'RE:Congratulations Roger!' Hi Roger! You are most welcome! :) It appears that P-P or another admin forgot. :P From, Callum Talk Block Alifiya.vadnagarwala.5 Reason: Vandalism Proof, proof, proof and proof Agent Unknown (talk) 16:42, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Dear Admin :P Hey guys, I was looking at Callum's post (Im not sure if he sent it to you) and saying that Me and Phineas already have the Penguin Herald in control. We are making the newspaper (Mainly Phineas) and will be released soon. And to respond to callum, maybe. Dear Admin Hey guys, I was looking at Callum's post (Im not sure if he sent it to you) and saying that Me and Phineas already have the Penguin Herald in control. We are making the newspaper (Mainly Phineas) and will be released soon. And to respond to callum, maybe. (You might get this twice i did something wrong :P) Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 22:57, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Abesnt notice Dear Administration, Just a heads-up, I will be absent from the wiki for the following week or two. School is demanding much more from me at the time, so I must focus primarily on that for now, even on the weekends. Thank you for your attention, Jeserator HTTR! 16:55, October 11, 2014 (UTC) 'Holiday Period' Dear Admin! :) I will be away on vacation between Thursday Night, 16th of October until Sunday Night, 19th of October. Hope to see you soon! :) Regards, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 16:52, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Complain This happened like at the end of August, I never told anyone until now. And no, this is a REAL image. http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140803194957/josephlaw199/images/f/f1/Meanie.JPG TheNintendoKing (talk) 18:12, October 19, 2014 (UTC)TheNintendoKing Dear Admin, Hello Roger, Recently, TNK and Chris have been fighting about a picture. TNK claims that Chris swore at him in PM about a month ago. Chris claims it is fake and TNK is trying to frame him by telling a admin, TNK said he was going to intend to but was unable to do for some reason. I am investigating who is guilty, and who is innocent. My question is: Has TNK complained to you or anyone else about Chris? This a yes or no question. Respond me back on my talk page or in PM if I'm in chat. Thanks in advance! i liek cheez 18:16, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Sorry for the confusion but the images are different. The Puffle Rescue site has been tweaked. Nice Bear (talk) 20:11, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: The correct hour? Hey, Roger. It's fine. And I was just going by the date that The 13th Floor opened. -- 15:08, October 31, 2014 (UTC) (ΘεΘ;) Hiya, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the Frozen Land page. A certain user by the name of MabellPines has been spreading a rumor that Club Penguin will shut down on January 1, 2015, and Frozen Land will replace it. Thus, I thought that the Frozen Land page was her making and it wasn't true. I couldn't put a deletion template, so I just erased the data on it. I had no clue it was a real thing. Please excuse my stupidity ⊙﹏⊙ Fluttergon (talk) 21:08, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Hiya, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the tiny problem with the Frozen Land page. A certain user by the name of MabellPines had been spreading a rumor that Club Penguin was going to shut down on January 1, 2015, and Frozen Land would take its place. Thus, I thought the page was her making, and since I could only erase the data, I did just that and was about to leave a message to an admin to delete the page. But I decided to do a little research and found out that Frozen Land is a real thing, and I was about to go and change the edit when Yellowperson-Returns beat me to it. So I just wanted to say I'm sorry for that. Please excuse my mistake and my (possible) stupidity. ⊙﹏⊙ Fluttergon (talk) 21:11, October 31, 2014 (UTC) gariwalds colour hello i was woundering what colour gariwald is because is says dark acua but i dont think it is it seems more green thanks. Peter879 (talk) 10:51, November 1, 2014 (UTC) id 0 do u know what item this is? thanks. Peter879 (talk) 13:35, November 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: ID 0 Yes i think its a colour. Peter879 (talk) 20:50, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Vote Archives Hi, Roger. Thanks for updating the Featured Article, Featured Item, and Featured Image on the mainpage. However, don't forget to also update the archives for those vote pages. I've already taken care of it, but please remember to do so next time. Have a good day, -- 03:42, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/9/92/Imsomilkeh.gif http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/9/92/Imsomilkeh.gif http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/9/92/Imsomilkeh.gif http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/9/92/Imsomilkeh.gif http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/9/92/Imsomilkeh.gif http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/9/92/Imsomilkeh.gif http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/9/92/Imsomilkeh.gif http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/9/92/Imsomilkeh.gif http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/9/92/Imsomilkeh.gif http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/9/92/Imsomilkeh.gif http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/9/92/Imsomilkeh.gif http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/9/92/Imsomilkeh.gif [[User:C H U N K Y|'Chunky!']] 16:02, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat Please get on chat, there's a huge problem. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 02:24, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Vandal We have a vandal here: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheNintendoKing. He kept reverting my edits when I menton to the people that Kermit is from The muppets, but he reverts them. See my diff here: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Famous_Characters?diff=1505004&oldid=1504989. Prehaps I think we should put the page on protection. Because there is many vandals the day the creator released it. He also keeps adding unsourced content to article. Thanks. ArtificalPro (talk) 16:24, November 15, 2014 (UTC)ArtificalPro Why? Ok so I got kicked so why? I've looked on the internet and 'stupid' is not swearing/rude/offensive so why? I think chatmods and things will kick if someone says "Kick" Pam pam4 (talk) 16:19, November 16, 2014 (UTC)Pam news paper hey rodge I just wanted to ask if you would like to http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Classified_I.D/the_weekly_reports_now_hiring well that says it all. Classified I.D (talk) 06:04, November 22, 2014 (UTC) RE RE news paper THats fine I need someone to find a story I'll be doing the writing. Classified I.D (talk) 10:04, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Swagfari Zone Roger, Roger, this game is just 2swag5me. The Safari Zone is free of charge, no Safari Balls, time limits, its just do whatever the heck you want, all free; its like the Kalos Safari Zone but like, totally way better and more interesting, mannn (although with a lot less Pokemon, also no Emerald expansion either...) You dont know what you are missing I tell ya. Also... in the post-game you apparently can have both the Acro and Mach bikes in your bag at the same time... Just six more days m8 ;) Watatsuki (talk) 02:36, November 23, 2014 (UTC) We need you A guy named Space came on chat and spammed. Another guy named Backyard came and spammed exclamation marks. Please do something next time they come back. NO! 21:55, November 23, 2014 (UTC) --NO! 21:55, November 23, 2014 (UTC) A delivery has arrived To: User:Roger6881 Delivery Type: Drawing [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Work like a']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'captain, play']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'like a Pirate!']] 03:47, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! from FuzzyHamster [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Work like a']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'captain, play']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'like a Pirate!']] 08:37, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Do you like trains? Happy Thanksgiving! Hi Roger! :) Happy Thanksgiving! :) Have a good day! :) Callum Fawsitt Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 14:44, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Enjoy every moment of your holidays! Callum Fawsitt 17:42, December 20, 2014 (UTC) RE:Warning Sorry for the censorship. I changed it to "Me and Roofhowse and the same reaction". Agent Unknown (talk) 12:44, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Holiday Greeting Happy Holidays! From Fuzzy. [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Evil is back in town,']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'in just the right time']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'to ruin Christmas!']] 01:07, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Okay Sorry for what I did. I never noticed that I could not add stubs not classified. Im just saying that I did not know that. I promise I will never do that again. Kind Regards,-EmberPrismDX- UGH! I really hate that Wikia is derping Chat again. It just happened a while ago and I am very unhappy about this! Maybe because of all the wars we are havin' on this Wiki? I notice that all the others have the same problem too. -EmberPrismDX- Seriously? It was in PM? Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 00:09, December 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE: Seriously? Isn't it ALLOWED in PM? Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 00:12, December 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: Seriously? Well my mistake. I thought you could swear in PM's. If you tend to demote me forever go ahead. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 00:16, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Can you unban me on chat so I can talk to you for a sec? Or go here: http://club-penguin-backup-present.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 00:20, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Cat51:Prehistoric party 2015 Hello, I saw this page of the Prehistoric party 2015 made by Cat5. You said Cat51 instead and theres no user named Cat51. Re-change it to cat5 as I saw it was created by Cat5. Thank you! ~A10 RE: Activity Hi Roger, Thanks for reaching out. I was about to write you/the administration a message, but you beat me to it :) Anyway, I'm sorry that I have been inactive recently. The expectations of "spending time with your family" during the holiday season limited my usage of the computer, and by extension my access to the CPW. I have in no way lost interest in the wiki, and, now that I have returned home, I will be back to my normal level of activity. Thanks again for the message. I'm sorry for the stress that my loss may (or may not) have caused. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS RETURNED!!!!! ']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE! 21:25, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year 2015! Hey! :) Hope you've had an amazing 2014 and hope 2015 goes just as well if not better! :D From, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt 00:39, January 1, 2014 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy the new year! Jess0426 (talk) 18:37, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Signature Help Hai Roger, I've been trying to make a signature for days and I can't seem to make one, please help! Kind Regards, -EmberPrismDX- :) Thanks for making my signature, u even added a tiny heart on it! ~It's lovely ballet time! (talk!♥) Lenny http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/a/a3/5475901.png/28px-5475901.png 12:08 CPChatBot Roger6881, Lenny told you: your avatar image mustn't be taller than 25px you can set the img width to x25px to do that. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:22, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :P.S. you should move Template:RogerSig to a subpage of yours, also per the signature policy lenny here i apoligize if i'm kinda annoying. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:46, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, I thought we made exceptions to that rule to when the image is used as a link to something very important; and changing the file size would result in it being much harder to view. Obviously not, though. Anyway, here you go: -- 15:26, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, i meant which should set the height rather thant he width and make it also readable. ::Again, i'm sorry for bothering you :s ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:30, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Bot Edits Hi, Roger. It appears you've used your bot to replace "*A similar item would be" with "*A similar is" on over 50 articles. Here is an example. I'm assuming you meant "A similar item is" rather than "A similar is", so please use your bot to fix this. Thanks, -- 05:50, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :Update: No worries, Vic's bot has taken care of it. :-- 05:44, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Anniversary Yeah I know I'm 6 days late (sorry). Happy 3rd Wiki Anniversary I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here! you know it is Apj Files Can you delete "File:Jack Is A Cyber-Terrorist.png", "File:ThatYoshiHacker.png" and "File:TheReactionTotheLast2Photos.png"? Yoshi and I started it off as a bit of a joke but I then realised someone might actually take these things seriously. (yoshi fixed this message, also yoshi was here :3) The island is mine! MINE! 11:18, January 17, 2015 (UTC) --There's an adventure to do. It's time to go to the moon! Yay! Let'- *static* 11:25, January 17, 2015 (UTC) READ IMMEDIATELY! http://prntscr.com/5tls41 I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 16:21, January 17, 2015 (UTC) GG. Hi, Roger. The recent votes came very close. You deserve to become a bureaucrat as well, so I hope to see you become one in the future. Good luck, -- 20:22, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Inactivity Hey, Roger. I see that it's been more than 2 weeks since you were last active, so I just wanted to make sure everything's all right. If something came up, please let me or another admin know the reason for your inactivity. Thanks and I hope to hear from you soon, -- 05:32, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Demotion Warning Hello, Roger. It seems that you are still inactive and have not responded with a reason for your inactivity yet. As it is approaching 3 weeks since your last edit, this is your three-day warning per the Demotion Policy. Please make an edit within the next three days, otherwise your three weeks will be up and you will be demoted. Thanks, -- 05:39, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi :o Hi Roger, I read your blog and see that you've decided to resign. I just wanted to say thank you for everything that you've done so far, whether or not with admin rights, and i'm happy to hear that you'll still be active :) It's certainly great when you're around. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:31, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Sockpuppet Incidents Hi, Roger. Looks like you've recently been blocked by an admin for creating sockpuppets and revealing personal information about users. I wanted to hear what you had to say about this. Is it true that you are behind the incidents? You are still able to edit your talk page, so please reply here. -- 16:45, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :Whaaaattt? I have been blocked for sockpupetry? I have had no knowledge of this and have just decided to visit today (07/04/15 + 04/07/15). -- 12:18, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :Right, I know I'm not the most "trustworthy" person on the wiki; but I'd certainly not give away personal information about anyone; especially one of my friends. For starters, I don't own any social media accounts (the first one I had was the wiki's twitter account), and I'd like to know where this "evidence" Apj has conjured up is. If you look on this wiki activity list, I'm sure it would say my I.P. has been online once or twice since I posted a resignation blog. If you want anything more let me know, but I'd like to talk to Callum if at all possible. -- 12:18, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::All right, I have unblocked you. Please take the time to clear up this controversy. ::-- 18:05, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :::All this time....... Glad to hear it isn't you. But...if it isn't you then who is it....? — Spydar007 (Talk) 18:08, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks Spydar and Hey.youcp for the kind words and unblocks (respectively). Yeah I have no idea why people continued along some charade that it must have been me (for what, 2 months?) without one person actually checking it was me. Oh well, it's not like I was greatly affected by it (I only just found out today, in fact). Once again, thanks for the unblock. ^^ --Roger6881 (talk) 19:32, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::How would we check it was you? you know it is Apj 19:39, April 7, 2015‎ (UTC) ::::::Why banning from the first place if we couldn't figure out a way to check back then yao here. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:43, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, it didn't help that you didn't respond on your talk page for over a month. :P Anyway, please join chat when you get the chance to clear it up with people, as it seems many think you are the one behind the incidents. :::::-- 19:41, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Ok maybe I am partially to blame for not responding sooner from when I did. But checking IPs to prevent stigma would have been beneficial, too. --Roger6881 (talk) 19:49, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::It's not so easy when the person behind the incidents has been changing their IP and creating multiple sockpuppets. :::::::-- 20:35, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Apologizing Hi Roger6881, I'd like to apologize for treating you like a vandaliser. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 13:23, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Happy Easter Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 14:48, April 8, 2015 (UTC)